User talk:Dancin4evah
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Lilian Harvestman page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 23:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Pic delete May I ask the reason as to why the following picture has been marked as "For Deletion"? Because I accidentally uploaded two of the same picture on here. And, hi Re: Hello :) Now, seeing as a picture of the same file name was already uploaded, I'll have to revert the pic to that old upload. Then, you'll have to change the name of your file to a different one to prevent an overwriting of pictures. ehhh . . . gesundheit. how do you do that again? I just deleted the picture I want, and a different oneis on there, one that really isn't the one i want. i'm in a pile of hellhound poop! Help!!!!! Powers You may want to cross out the 3/6/9 month powers from your char. We're doing clean ups on who has which powers so, to avoid any confusion, you could either cross out the powers or you could place in the dates when your char gets the powers :) What I saw you editing the different cabins. I just want to know what you're doing. I checked your characters and I only saw one--the Demeter kid. What are you doing with the cabins? I was just editing some of the grammatical mistakes. If you would like, you can look them over and see if they look wrong. Please message me if they do. 08:37, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay Sorry that I didn't roleplay on Tuesday. They moved my surgery to Wednesday so I had to get ready for it. Please tell me when you would like to continue the roleplay between Zach and Lilian. Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades 16:49, November 16, 2013 (UTC) .... char pages Please stop editing pages that don't belong to you, as you are not a member of the admin team, or an official helper, unless you have the user's permission to edit the page, you should not be editing them I didn't think I was editing other people's pages. I'm sorry about before. Where did I edit others pages? Should I do something about it? You edited one of Ruby's pages earlier today, http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Isidora_de_Medici?diff=prev&oldid=1168930 just be careful ok, and if you aren't sure about something, feel free to ask me on my talk page, I'd much rather answer your questions first and help you before you do something, then have to fix it after you already did it, that way you'll know for sure before you spend time editing/working on something, k? Okay, I am very sorry for all the extra work I put you through. I was trying to by helpful ,but I guess I wasn't. If you Iris-message me again, I'll respond on your talk page, okay? It'll be easier for you. And, i will ask from now on. I need to learn more about this type of stuff. If you can't already tell, I'm new. 19:57, November 21, 2013 (UTC) That's fine, it happens we were all new once upon a time, feel free to message me any time, I'm usually on some every day, some days a lot, and I always check my messages. No question is too silly, like I said, I'd rather answer 100 questions a day from you, so ask away :) sigs O.O I don't remember ever giving instructions on sigs, do you mean like how to set it up in your preferences, or like the nitty gritty coding stuff? Cuz coding stuff can be harder to explain online as far as monsters we have a list this should help a bit re: sig xD I didn't even know we had instructions somewhere for the fancy sigs xD re: sigs/claims As far as sigs, it's not something that's easy to explain, especially if you have no clue period, I think there's a sign up somewhere to get someone to make one for you, a sign up I think I can't remember which users were heading it, Custom Signatures. I'd love to help but I have homework due this weekend and a bunch of other projects to work on. As far as the claim, I'm sure someone will check it either tonight or tomorrow morning, I would, but again, lots to do tonight, plus cleaning the house, but if no ones checked it by tomorrow night I should have time to help with the claim Hey! Hey, Dancin :3 Just dropped by on your char's page and saw my char's pic on the Photo album of friends and blah x3 Eh... I'm happy... >////< Really? They're friends? I mean... not that I'm complaining but... we haven't really rp'ed yet :3 Hey there! Hm? What is it? ~AliasKit 04:41, November 22, 2013 (UTC)